The Calling
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: After the war, Heero disappears from the world. Believing himself to be a weapon and to eliminate the threat, Heero must depend on his friends to help him... if they can find him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

Notes: Made in Software Apps class. Oh the wonders.

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Calling  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

* * *

Introduction:

The sun hadn't risen yet—it was still stuck somewhere between the lighting sky and the shrinking moon. The birds were silent and the nightlife slowly slipped away into the dispersing shadows, soon to rise again with the moon.

The only sound was a series of barks from a nearby hound, soon falling silent as whatever sent the animal into a spook faded away. All around the city, people were still safe—nestled in their dwellings and their dreamlands. All except one.

The light wasn't on in the bedroom, allowing the person to remain unnoticed in the world—just like how he intended for it to stay.

There was a faint beeping noise, a slim black laptop on the desk near the bed blinking with a red light. The person on the bed shifted, bringing weary eyes towards the object. Shifting to his feet, he shuffled across the plush carpet, a gun held loosely in his grip.

The screen opened and a message popped up. A sigh escaped his lips almost as soon as his eyes narrowed. His fingers graced the keyboard lightly, eliminating all problems.

He turned around. His eyes lowered to stare at the gun in his hand. His gaze locked and froze. The sounds of a car coming closer reached his ears. He tensed. The car continued to roll by and he relaxed slightly.

There was a shuffle on feet that made him stop breathing for a moment—he hadn't moved. His trigger finger twitched, his hand encircling the metal killing device tighter. The safety was flicked off with a deft and swift movement.

There was a knock on the door.

Narrowing his eyes, he walked over to the door. His sleep-deprived mind was in a fury, irate at himself for not getting an apartment with a looking-glass in it to observe who his "visitor" was.

The door was opened swiftly.

"Hee—"

And it closed just as swiftly before the person could say anymore. The locks—all of the twenty locks he had installed on the door were fastened and locked tightly. Hands shaking, Heero Yuy didn't let the gun leave his grasp as he leaned against the door.

He slid down, clutching the gun close to his chest and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. Duo had found him. He let out a shuddered breath, breathing in again and wondering why he suddenly held his last one at the thought of the braided baka.

Perhaps because he knew that he would try and stop him?

He narrowed his Prussian eyes—he was a weapon. He looked down at the gun in his hand and watched how it winked at him—teasing; taunting him to no end. It mocked him, just like this farce of a life he was trying to live.

'Discarded soldiers' came to his mind in Wufei's voice. He shook his head, bangs tickling his nose as he did so. He wouldn't be stopped. A determined look crossed his features.

With the passing of the weapons act, Heero had left. He had let himself mix into a crowd and eliminate all traces of his former comrade-in-arms of finding him. He had always known something like this would happen and he knew what he would have to do. He would take his own life.

He stood up, 'And not even Duo will stop me.' Heero walked away from the door, ignoring the pounding and worried voice from the other side of the thick oak.

_**TBC**_

* * *


	2. Interlude

_**The Calling  
**_By: Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

**Chapter Two: Interlude**

"Damnit you guys!" duo shouted into his cell phone, "I told you something was wrong when he just disappeared like that and didn't even send us anything two weeks later saying he was at least okay!"

"Duo," Quatre's worried voice cut in. He spoke as calmly as possible, trying not to offend anyone and to sooth the savage beast rising in Duo called Shinigami. "Heero does things like that. We weren't sure if he just wanted space or not. It could have been possible that we remind him of the war."

Duo felt his anger rise at that thought, but then he sighed and leaned back against the door. He slid down to the floor. He closed his eyes. "How long until you guys get there? It's gonna take all of us to get him out of here."

Trowa spoke this time, "Wufei should get there within fifteen minutes, probably less since you described the situation to him. Quatre and I will probably take thirty minutes. We aren't in the area, but we'll get there as fast as we can. If your position changes, let us know where to go."

"All right."

"Duo, are you sure you're going to be okay?" Quatre questioned.

"Yeah," he rolled his shoulder lightly, wincing when it caused a slight flare of pain to rise up. "Luckily Wufei's with the Preventer's so he's got all kinds of things to break down doors with."

"I'll let Sally know about your shoulder so she can bind it. Is it dislocated?"

"No, I don't think so. It looks pretty fine except for the bruises." He chuckled, "Trust Heero to put so many damn locks on the door no one can get in unless they got the keys."

A car screeched to a halt on the empty street below. Duo got up and walked over to the railing of the apartment complex, leaning over. He smirked and called out, "Hey, Wu-man!"

Even being two stories up, Duo knew the Chinese man was seething at the nickname.

"Duo, Wufei is there now so I'm going to hang up the phone. We've got to concentrate on driving. We'll be there as soon as possible."

Hearing his kind parting words, Hearing Duo smiled, "All right, Q. See you later, Tro." He clicked the end button on his cell and continued to peer over the edging as he watched Wufei pull out a black duffel bag.

Smirking, Duo couldn't wait to see what Wufei had in the bag. Curiosity rose in him like a wave. "Ready or not Heero, here we come."

**_TBC_**


End file.
